


Dom's Dreams

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dreams, Emotional Infidelity, I hope she likes this, It was supposed to be porn, Longing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild D/s, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, dollylux gave me permission to play in the invisible boy verse, turned into a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Dom has dreamt about Sam since the very first day they met and that will probably never change. (a story in the Invisible Boy verse)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts), [doilycoffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two-Headed Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997235) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



> I found a gif on tumblr that made me think of Dom/Sam and I wrote to dollylux because she is amazing and offered to send it to her, even as I asked if I could write a tiny ficlet for her and because she's amazing, she said yes. Doilycoffin read it over for me when I was freaking out and told me that it was good for posting. Any errors you find are my own. I really hope that I've written Dollylux's characters alright and that my love for them and their story shows through in this small fic. This really was supposed to be porn and ended up a short character study.

The dreams, they tortured him as much as they soothed him. He would never have enough time with his beautiful boy; sweet Sam. He was in love from the first moment he laid eyes on that beautiful boy in his shop and with each successive moment he fell deeper and deeper. He was a full-blooded, passionate, romantic, Italian man and Sam Winchester was sent from heaven above to torture and titillate in equal measure. 

After their first night, the one spent under the stars in his Mustang, Dom went home, pulled all his clothes off, sucked his fingers into his mouth, the ones that still smelled and tasted of Sam, and fell asleep, dreaming of the beautiful boy. He dreamt of the future, of romance and long nights together and long days together. He dreamt of family and love with the taste of Sam lingering on his tongue.

He dreamt of being on his knees in front of Sam in supplication. Of sucking his sweet boy’s cock into his mouth and the back of his throat and returning the hungry blow job that Sam had given him. He could almost taste Sam’s come on his tongue when he woke up and he knew that he needed more time with him.

He sacrificed Isabella though he knew it was wrong. That family, so beautiful and so broken, they could do nothing but break hearts and he knew it. Sam would break his and Dean would break Isabella’s and it would be worth it for a little bit more time with his beautiful boy.

And it was, though they did both end up hurt. 

But the dreams, they never stopped, they only got more and more real, more and more graphic. He spent days, not working but day-dreaming, thinking about driving to California and making his dreams come true. 

His favorite one, the one that is forever etched in his mind, the one that made his cock throb the worst, started with Sam, naked and splayed out on his back on a bed with sunlight streaming over his body. He smiles up at Dom in that coquettish way of his and Dom is helpless but to drop to his knees.

He sucks Sam’s cock, wrapping his hand around the base to hold it still as he fits as much of it into his mouth as he can while Sam whimpers. His boy is pliant and oh-so-submissive as Dom pushes those sweet, scarred thighs apart and presses his face into Sam’s crotch, his own saliva and Sam’s precome smearing across his face as he licks and sucks and nips at the skin under Sam’s balls.

“Come for me beautiful boy. Come on my face.” He says in his dream and Sam does, getting off on the command as much as the physical sensations. He swipes the come off his cheek and into his mouth, loving the taste of Sam and the feel of him on his face.

“Can I fuck you, beautiful boy? He hears himself asking again, same inflection and same eager feeling from years before as the words come out. This time, Sam has no hesitation. This time, in this fever dream, it’s like an old joke between them, that Dom still asks every time. In this dream, Sam belongs to him and him alone, and Dom never really needs to ask permission for anything. 

His fingers are dripping with lube suddenly, in the way of dreams, and Sam is rolling onto his stomach and presenting that perfect ass for Dom’s ministrations. His cock throbs out a line of precome and his balls draw up warningly. Sam is too tempting and too perfect. He doesn’t waste his time prepping Sam, who is always ready for him in his dream, and he doesn’t bother with a condom either.

He presses the head of his cock to that perfect, pink hole and Sam throws a smile and groan over his shoulder, arching his back so that Dom can have better access. It’s perfect, it’s wet and tight and hot and Sam. Dom gets half-way inside before he wakes up.

His cock is throbbing and as he rolls over and pulls Skylar’s warm body into his own, rolling his sweet fiance onto his stomach and pressing his hardness between Sky’s cheeks, he’s thinking of Sam. He’s thinking about that one night so many years ago as he ruts against Skylar’s ass. He’s thinking about Sam and Dean being in their house later that day as he comes on the small of Sky’s back.

“Mmmmm, good morning to you too. Not that I mind, but what was all that about?” Sky asks with a smile and Dom forces a smile back, pulling his tiny fiancee into his arms and kissing the top of his head as he lies.

“Just dreamt about you, that’s all.” 


End file.
